


in Darkness

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In Darkness by Revenant

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek implied.  
Disclaimer: M & K are mine only in the dimension in which I also possess fabulous wealth and great dress sense; ie, not this one.  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: RatB and DitB. Others welcome, just let me know.  
Feedback: I wish to learn and grow. Educate me at   
Comments: thanks to Krysa and Wildy for beauteous betaitude. Also thanks to Raie, who is lovely enough to waste webspace on my fic at http://www.angelfire.com/rant/raietta/

* * *

In Darkness

***

Demands of the flesh pull at me in the darkness with sticky, honeyed paws. Inertia battles with the unsatisfied itch as I lie in the easy shadows of night and unreality, comfortably cocooned in the hoarded warmth of my own body. The knowledge that this need will fade as the dawn blushes over the horizon is an abstract and unlovely thing, and I ignore it easily as men ever do. Images of you drift out of my subconscious with little prompting. They serve for now, but I have been too long without you, and the edges have started to blur and fray from overuse, like old, worn videotape. I need to see you again. I need to hear your voice.

I need you.

Sometimes, I don't understand why you can't *see* me. I think I was made for you, the way we match and mesh so well. I give you what you need: a face to put to your enemy, a body to earth your rage in, bloodied information that you'd never obtain by your own white-knight methods. In return, my own truths are understood; my motives laid out before me like a sacrifice. I never see myself so clearly as when I'm with you, under you, face down on the floor and loving it. But then, I remember that I am made for other things as well; for darkness and betrayal, the spinning of lies and the spilling of blood. These things I've done, you can't forgive -

\- but sometimes, it seems that you forget; and I take those times and *pull*. I want you to know me. I want you to feel what I feel, see what I see, know what I know. I want you to take it all into yourself and make it your own, find the matching places in your heart and bind us together with threads of steel and needles of bone. I don't hesitate to take you when you are like this, to let you use me. When we touch, we become one; every unexpected blow connects us, every kiss of lips and fists and cocks. Our bodies strive for their pleasure together, uncaring of our learned divide; and come together, a blaze of fire that sears away all the shadows between us, and leaves only us.

Then you come back to yourself. You remember who I am, and what I've done - and we are alone again.

I won't apologise for what I've done. I do what is required, as do you. We work for the same cause, though I won't ever let you know that. I wouldn't if I could: it's a challenge to see if I can catch you anyway, break down those white-collar barriers with nothing but my body and the call of like soul to like. I don't fool myself, it's not likely - but then, these necessary interludes are their own reward.

I rise, my body approving of my plan. Dark, supple leather and denim on my skin to bait you with. Coded secrets on a disk slipped into the front pocket of my jeans to warm itself with the fever-heat of my blood. Slick, black gloves for you to push between my teeth as I take my reward, their scent curling heavy in the air and on my tongue. I slide my weapons home and leave. It's not yet the night when you will see the truth of what lies between us, but in the dark mean-time, I will have what I can. I will wait for the end of things, when the memory of this will take me into the blackness - where I will wait for you.

***

fin

  
Archived: October 11, 2001 


End file.
